Untold Requiem
by froideur de higanbana
Summary: Aren't we back to normal, Gilbert? Oneshot. Oz x Gilbert. Fanon, RnR?


Kore wa, kore wa! Request-nya Rin untuk bikin fluffy GilOz! Here we come! Happy Reading!^0^

* * *

Untold Requiem

Higanbana Rin Lidde~2010

Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki

Friendship/Drama. T

Death chara, OOC, Fanon, a little bit… incest?, one of my ending theory.

.

Aren't we back to normal, Gilbert?

Yes, we are.

But… This precious time.

I just want to spend it with you.

As my one and only best friend.

Yes, we are back to normal.

Just like what it must be.

.

Aku berada di tempat yang tidak kukenal. Gelap. Entah bagaimana, dan sejak kapan aku bisa berada di sini, aku tidak mengingatnya.

Aku berjalan, berjalan mencari titik terjauhnya, namun yang kutemukan hanyalah garis tanpa batas. Tidak ada jalan keluar.

Shhh… Seseorang lewat di belakangku. Aku tersentak, lalu berbalik. Orang itu berjalan membelakangiku, dengan rambut brunette panjangnya yang terurai.

Aku ingin memanggilnya, tapi siapa namanya? Aku tidak mengingatnya. Yang kulakukan hanya berlari, mengejarnya. Dan saat tanganku nyaris menggapainya, sosoknya perlahan menghilang. Eksistensinya lenyap.

.

Oz membuka matanya, lalu mengerjap. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke atas, seolah berusaha mengapai sesuatu.

"Mimpi itu lagi…" Oz bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidurnya.

Saat Oz membuka jendela, tercium bau embun yang segar, inilah wangi dari pagi hari. Oz menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sungguh kenikmatan untuk bangun pagi-pagi.

"Semuanya kembali seperti dulu, ya?" gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Dirabanya dada kanannya, tempat dimana seharusnya masih ada simbol—menyerupai jam- yang seharusnya masih ada disana, terus berputar. Namun kini simbol itu telah lenyap. Lenyap bersama gadis itu. Gadis yang mengikat kontrak dengannya, gadis yang kini telah menemukan semua memorinya, gadis yang telah menemukan alasan eksistensinya, gadis yang telah menuntaskan segala hal yang ingin dia lakukan dulu—sebelum menjadi chain-. Alice, telah menemukan semua memorinya, dan kini hilang.

Ya, memang pada awalnya dia sudah mati, kan?

.

Tok! Tok! Dua kali bunyi ketukan pintu, lalu dia membuka pintu tersebut.

"Pagi, Oz" sapa pria berambut raven itu. Dia membawa sebuah nampan berukuran cukup besar di tangan kirinya.

"Pagi!" balas Oz sambil tersenyum.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering bangun pagi…" Gilbert berjalan mendekat dan menaruh nampan-nya di atas meja. "Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi membangunkanmu," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Memang dari dulu aku bangun pagi terus, kok!" kata Oz sambil tersenyum polos.

"Hah?"

Oz tersenyum jahil, lalu berjalan menuju meja dan duduk di depannya, berhadapan dengan Gilbert.

"Kalau aku langsung bangun, nanti tidak bisa mengerjai Gil. Makanya aku pura-pura tidur, supaya bisa mengerjai Gil!"

Gilbert sweatdrop, "Jadi selama bertahun-tahun ini kau begitu, hah?"

Oz menyeringai puas. Dia membuka tudung di atas nampan tadi, seperti biasa, sarapannya.

"Soalnya, kalau tidak begitu, tidak menarik kan?"

.

"Sudah setahun, ya?" gumam Gilbert.

"Aku sudah bertambah tinggi, loh… Siap-siap saja, sepuluh senti lagi, dan kehidupanmu sebelas tahun yang lalu akan terulang. Fufufu…" Oz mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

"Ah, aku berharap hari itu tidak akan datang—masalahnya tubuh ini tidak akan bertumbuh lagi-" kata Gilbert.

Sejenak, mereka berdua saling diam. Tidak punya bahan untuk dibicarakan.

"Gil, kau ingat dulu? Ketika kita masih kecil, dan waktu aku mengajakmu memanjat pohon untuk pertama kali,"

Gilbert mengalihkan matanya, mencoba mengingat, "Ah, hari menyebalkan itu…"

Oz tersenyum, "Di hari itu, kau bahkan tidak bisa naik lebih tinggi dari setengah meter, dan setelah itu kau berkata…"

"…'Suatu hati aku akan lebih tinggi dari bocchan, dan bisa memanjat pohon ini', begitu kan?" sambung Gilbert.

Oz tertawa, "Lihat kau sekarang, baru ditinggal sebentar sudah tinggi begini,"

"Itu karena sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, Oz!"

"Iya juga, sih…" Oz tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Selama sepuluh tahun, kau mempunyai kehidupan lain yang tidak kuketahui…" Oz memberi jeda sesaat. "Dan setahun terakhir, benar-benar seperti dongeng…" lanjutnya.

"Ya, memang banyak yang terjadi belakangan ini…" balas Gilbert. "Masih teringat Alice?"

Oz menghela nafas, "Kadang-kadang…" ucapnya pelan. "Tapi biarlah kita menganggap seperti ini; Alice adalah bagian dari dongeng yang kita lewati, dan kini kita telah menutup buku dan kembali ke kehidupan asal kita, kan?"

Gilbert terdiam sejenak, memandangi tuan-nya. "Suatu hari, semua orang akan menjadi sendiri, dan hanya hidup dalam memori… Apa kau mencoba melupakan Alice?" tanyanya, namun Gilbert tidak berani langsung mengontak mata Oz.

"Seperti itulah," desisnya, penuh kebohongan.

"Jika nanti aku sampai di 'kesendirian' itu, apakah kau juga akan mencoba melupakanku?" tanyanya lagi.

Oz mengerjap, suatu pertanyaan yang aneh untuk ditanyakan oleh seorang Gilbert. Gilbert memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi padaku, Gil? Apa kau akan melupakanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Gilbert cepat. "Mana bisa aku melupakanmu begitu saja?"

Oz tertawa, "Gilbert memang lucu…" ejeknya. "Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak akan melupakanmu…"

.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, tahun ini aku berusia 26 tahun, Gilbert juga sekarang sudah 25 tahun. Ah~aku merasa tua…" kata Oz.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gilbert.

"Tidak, aku hanya berfikir… Bagaimana ya, kalau Gilbert akhirnya menikah?" Oz melirik Gilbert dengan evil smirknya. Gilbert blushing.

"Uh… Apa maksudmu, hah?"

"Nanti kalau Gilbert menikah, aku akan menjadi pendamping pengantin, lalu duduk di kursi paling depan, lalu menangis saat Gilbert mengikat sumpah dengan pasangannya…" khayal Oz.

"Memangnya kau ayah dari pengantin perempuan?" protes Gilbert. Oz hanya tertawa, membuat Gilbert makin salah tingkah.

"Lalu setelah itu, kau akan membangun keluarga kecil yang hangat, bersama istri dan anak-anakmu… Hanya kau dan keluargamu…" Oz tersenyum tipis.

"Oz… A… Aku sih, jadi pelayanmu seumur hidup juga sudah puas…" kata Gilbert.

"Aha! Kalau begitu, kau menikah saja denganku!" canda Oz.

"EH?"

"Nanti kau akan menjadi Gilbert Vessalius!" tambah Oz.

"He.. Hei? Jangan bicara yang macam-macam, mana mungkin aku menikah dengan laki-laki? Dan kenapa aku mengikuti nama keluargamu?" protes Gilbert. Mukanya kini sudah sangat merah.

"Habis, 'Oz Nightray' kan tidak cocok…" jawab Oz seadanya.

"Uh… Bagaimana denganmu, hah? Oz kan populer, pasti banyak wanita yang mau menikah denganmu…"

Oz tertawa hambar, "Siapa yang mau menikah dengan pria 26 tahun yang masih seperti remaja 16 tahun, Gil?"

"Kau mau?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya aku perempuan?" protes Gilbert. "Berada di sampingmu saja sih, sudah cukup…" lanjutnya.

"Kalau kau mau berada disampingku terus, ya menikahlah denganku,"

"Oz! Aku masih normal!"

"Kalau begitu, menikah sana dengan wanita lain,"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak perlu menikah! Aku Cuma ingin menjadi pelayanmu saja!"

"Ya kalau begitu…"

PLAK! Gilbert melempar bantal ke muka Oz, "Sekali lagi kau bilang 'menikahlah denganku', aku benar-benar akan pulang ke kediaman Nightray!" ancamnya. Oz tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

"Haha! Gilbert memang lucu…"

.

"Kalau begitu kita buat perjanjian saja,"

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau memang puas hanya dengan menjadi pelayanku, berjanjilah kau akan melindungiku sampai mati, dan aku akan melindungimu sampai aku meninggal dunia,"

"Eh?" Gilbert mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa? Adil, kan?"

"Tidak, aku merasa kalimatmu aneh. Dan tidak enak di bagian 'mati' dan 'meninggal dunia'," Gilbert sweatdrop.

"Loh, aku sudah merencanakan! Aku akan mati di atas ranjang yang hangat, dan meninggal dengan tenang. Jadi pas, kan? Kalau menggunakan kata 'meninggal dunia'?"

"Jadi maksudmu aku nanti mati secara tidak terhormat, begitu, hah?"

Oz menyeringai puas, "Bercanda…"

"Candaanmu tidak lucu!"

.

"Gil…"

"Apa lagi?"

"Kalau nanti aku mati, apa kau akan mencari tuan yang lain?"

"Pertanyaanmu dari tadi aneh-aneh semua,"

"Jawab sajalah, Gil…"

"Tidak. Kenapa?" tanya Gilbert balik.

"Kalau nanti aku bereinkarnasi jadi orang miskin, buta huruf, buruk rupa, atau sejenisnya, dan kita bertemu lagi, apa kau masih mau menjadi pelayanku?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Jika nanti aku bereinkarnasi jadi orang yang sangat jahat, pembunuh bayaran, buronan, pencuri, atau semacamnya, apa kau masih mau…"

"Jadi temanku?"

Gilbert tidak langsung menjawab, "Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

Oz tersenyum tipis, "Tidak, hanya saja aku sedikit takut untuk kehilangan teman lagi…"

"Jadi jawabanmu?"

"Hh… Kalau begitu, apa boleh buat, kan? Aku akan menjewer telingamu sampai kau sadar bahwa yang kau lakukan itu salah, sebagai teman," jawab Gilbert.

"Jawaban yang bagus,"

Oz tersenyum puas, "Terima kasih, Gil…" gumamnya pelan. Suaranya melemah, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Sama-sama,"

.

Hey, Gil. Aku merasa sangat mengantuk. Entah mengapa aku menjadi sangat capek. Bolehkah aku tidur sejenak? Tidak, ini akan menjadi tidur yang sangat lama.

Gil, kenapa wajahmu panik? Aku tidak suka melihat orang kesusahan karena diriku.

Ah, aku capek… Suaramu bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi kenapa kau menangis, Gilbert? Biarkan aku menyeka air matamu, Gilbert.

Kau terlalu baik untuk menangis karena orang seperti aku.

.

Oz membuka matanya, lalu mengerjap. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke atas, seolah berusaha mengapai sesuatu.

"Eh?" butuh waktu yang lama bagi Oz untuk mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya.

"Bocchan," suara itu memanggilnya. Pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven memasuki kamar Oz.

"Pagi, Gil…" sapa Oz.

"Akhirnya hari ini, upacara kedewasaanmu tiba juga,"

Oz mengerjap, "Ah? Apa?"

"Hn? Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

Oz menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja,"

Gilbert tersenyum, "Syukurlah,"

Oz beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, "Gil, kau tahu? Mimpiku tadi malam terasa panjang sekali. Dan terasa sangat nyata," katanya.

"Eh? Mimpi seperti apa?"

"Sebuah dongeng…" jawabnya. "Dongeng yang sangat panjang,"

"Fufu, ada kau juga loh…"

Seketika muka Gilbert memerah, "Ah? Benarkah?"

"Ya, tapi di mimpiku kau sudah menjadi pria dewasa. Aku penasaran, apakah sepuluh tahun lagi, Gilbert akan menjadi seperti yang didalam mimpiku, ya?"

"Eh? Bagaimana rupaku?" tanya Gilbert penasaran. Oz menyeringai, "Rahasia,"

"Tapi akhir dongengnya tidak terlalu menyenangkan…"

"Memangnya akhirnya bagaimana?"

"Gilbert menangis. Karena sesuatu yang kulakukan. Kau tahu, aku tidak suka saat orang merasa tersakiti karenaku…"

Gilbert tersenyum, "Tapi aku yang disini tidak menangis, kan?"

Oz mengerjap, "Gil?"

"Selamat datang di dunia nyata, Oz-bocchan,"

.

So, after all…

This is just a long dream.

I wonder… If my dream become true?

.

" Hingga jantungku berhenti berdetak, aku akan terus melindungi nama Vessalius dan keagungannya. Di sini, di tempat ini. Aku bersumpah kepada tempat ini dan kepada diriku sendiri..."

Tik. Bunyi jarum jam yang bergerak. Selama ini, jarum jam panjang selalu menunjuk menit ke 59. Dan kali ini, jarum itu bergerak menuju angka 12.

Teeng! Teeng! Dentang lonceng, menggema di seluruh ruangan. Semua orang kaget melihat keajaiban tersebut.

Oz mundur, dia pun bingung dengan kejadian tak terduga itu...

' Jadi, 'jalan'-nya terbuka, ya?'

" Eh?" Oz menoleh melihat gadis berambut brunette yang berdiri di belakangnya.

" Kau..."

'" Waktu kucoba mendatangi suara yang memanggilku, tercium bau para shinigami. Geez...'

Gadis itu menyeringai,

**'Mereka datang'**

_**.**_

**Acabat**

.

Nggak jelas, kan? Namanya juga dikerjakan dalam setengah jam… *alasan aja*

Yasud, review?


End file.
